Can They Really Be In Love
by Lanita Sena
Summary: The town never believed that these two were together, questioning their motives with every possible explanation. But in reality, it was truly that simple.


**Can They Really Be In Love**  
>Pairing: SakuraSyaoran  
>Genre: AU!Romance, Drama<br>Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS character.  
>Summary: The town never believed that these two were together, questioning their motives with every possible explanation. But in reality, it was truly that simple.<p>

* * *

><p>Can they really be in love?<p>

That was the question everyone was asking. The entire town of Tomoeda, everyone knew and grew up around each other. They all watched the little girl grow up.

Their little cherry blossom, Sakura Kinomoto.

Now though, she was now named Sakura Li.

No one understood, they all would stop and watch them as she would hold on to the arm of her husband.

Syaoran Li.

It is still a mystery, how can the sweet lovable Sakura be married to the cold-blooded Syaoran?

They didn't think of him much when he first came to Tomoeda, it was when he was seventeen. Everyone did notice that he was very quiet, a stolid behavior. He wouldn't hang out with the rest of his peers, ignore the advances of the girls and not speak a single word.

This scared everyone off, but of course, it didn't alienate Sakura. She would still talk to him, be nice to him.

One of the reasons the town loved her, no matter how the person may act, she doesn't treat them any different.

They didn't see though, that she did treat him different.

She would stuttered when she talked to him, blush more that usual, fall down even when nothing was there for her to trip on. They didn't see this as any different than her usual behavior, so they didn't comment on it.

Then they were surprised when he did say something, it was only to Sakura. He would always stay in the classroom as everyone else was outside. She would sit down with him, and try to have a conversation. He never answered to her, until one day the teacher wasn't in the classroom.

"Why do you stay here? You could be out there with your friends. People who won't ignore you." She simply sat there stunned, this was the first time he ever spoke. The same to the student outside the classroom who was hidden from view.

"Why are you smiling?" Syaoran asked, Sakura stunned face turned to a goofy smile.

"You talked." She said, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"And that's an achievement?" She nodded, slightly blushing.

"I wanted to hear you talk, and now that you did. I'm really happy." She said, he looked away from her, confused. The student hiding walked away telling others of what she heard. This erased all rumors that said he might've been mute.

The town saw that Sakura was happier, she was skipping down the grass and singing. Not one thought it could be him, maybe she got something or found a new friend.

Then she would walk next to him from school, she was the only one with enough nerve to give him chocolate on Valentine's and a present on Christmas. They still didn't see the change in his behavior.

They did see he was slightly more open, speaking a few words. It might not have meant much to some people, but to the town it was a rare sight.

He still didn't answer to the teacher, to his peers or even the children that walked by. Not even the old lady that asked for directions, he merely stood there, as if he didn't know how to answer her. Until Sakura came and helped her out.

Truth was, that Syaoran was confused, he wasn't used to talking to people. He was trained to answer to people with higher power, but to ordinary people he was a stranger to that world. Was that why he felt grateful to Sakura? He didn't understand his own feelings then, she was the only person he talked to. He didn't feel nervous around her, besides his heart pounding faster around her.

One day he sat outside in beside the tree because the classroom was off limits due to testing. He didn't like the stares people were giving him, he wanted to get out of there fast. Until he felt her aura, he calmed down as she walked across the grass towards him, ignoring the people's request to sit down with them. She sat down besides him and smiled.

"Hello." She said, he nodded and looked away, he was relieved. She smiled. "Come with me." She said, her hand extended to him. He ignored her gestured and walked ahead of her, not knowing where they were going. She caught up and lead him up the stairs, to the top floor, no one else was there. She walked to the corner and relaxed as the wind lifted her hair. He stared at her, awed by her beauty.

"Why did you take me here?" He asked, she looked back at him.

"I saw how tensed you were getting, so I thought I might help by taking up here." He was still confused, she noticed how he was acting and helped him out. Everyday since she would take him to that rooftop during lunch unless it was raining, then they would sit by the door leading to the rooftop. They grew slowly closer to each other, he began to show more emotions that he wouldn't act around anyone else.

The town didn't know, unaware of their meetings or nervous encounters.

How he protective he got over her, making sure no one hurt her even though he didn't show it.

Not knowing how both were slowing falling for each other.

The next year, one person decided to walk up the stairs and to the rooftop for a project of hers. She was about to open the door when she saw them, they were both asleep, her head lying on his shoulders. His arms held around her waist, both on the corner leaning against the wall. The girl was surprised, and spread this news.

This was rare, not just because he made that move. It was Sakura, she was in a man's embrace, and the position they were in sprouted new rumors.

They were right about a few things, Sakura did have a small crush on him, but that was at the first month he came. Her feelings grew much more since then.

The next Valentine's came, and there was one guy everyone thought would be perfect for her. Kiyoshi Newa, equally as gifted in school. Captain of the soccer team, best looking guy in school with a nice personality.

He asked her to be her girlfriend, everyone waited her answer. All sure she would say yes, Syaoran's expression didn't change, though his heart was tight.

"I'm sorry Kiyoshi, I'm in love with someone else." She said as she bowed, everyone shocked. Kiyoshi stood there dumbfounded as she walked away, she walked past the stares and sat next to Syaoran. He didn't look back at her, she knew that he knew she was there and didn't say anything.

She would ask later what he thought about it.

The next few weeks, people still talked about the rejection. Sakura didn't hear any of it, she was talking to only him.

Three students were passing by park when they saw them. Both hidden in the trees, the students watched as the two talked in each other's embrace. They were about to tell others, when they saw him move his hand and lifted Sakura's chin. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, she didn't object.

It soon spread, the people looked at them with curiosity. He didn't act any different, she was still happy.

After the graduation, the two walked away from everyone else towards the rooftop. Their final night at this school.

The two disappeared the whole night, nobody knew where they were. Her friend Tomoyo smiled with a knowing glint in her eye, everybody knew better than to ask her. She was strict in protecting her friend.

The next day, Sakura went to the coffee shop with her friends, when she grabbed her cup of coffee her friends noticed the ring on her finger.

"Sakura!" They all squealed, immediately asking her questions.

"What is it Kiyoshi?" Her friend asked, Sakura shook her head. They all sat there confused. "Then who?" Sakura smiled.

"Syaoran." She muttered, her smile grew wider. Her friends could only gape at her while Tomoyo talked with her about helping her through wedding.

It is now three years since then, both were married a year after graduation. The town didn't stop there gossip.

Was it an arranged marriage?

Could he have bribed her?

Forced her in some way?

Was Sakura too naive to realize who she was marrying?

At least once a week, someone would ask Sakura.

"Why?"

Sakura would answer the same way every time. She would smile and simply reply, "I love him."

No matter how many times since she said it, the town wasn't convinced. They soon asked her family and friends.

They all said the same thing, "They're in love." Even her over-protective brother approved of the marriage, half-heartily.

"I don't really have a say in this matter. But in the end, he is perfect for her."

Why is he perfect for her? He was cold, uncaring, he didn't show her any love or compassion. Only a kiss was known to have happened, that wasn't enough for true love.

Couldn't they see it?

The town may have eyes, they didn't truly see.

That when Syaoran was alone, yes he was cold. That glare he had, stolid, nothing seem to move him at all.

They didn't see the affect Sakura had on him, when she was around him. His shoulders would relax, his hold on her was gentle, as were his eyes. His intense amber would have a soft shade.

Nobody saw, that he truly loved her.

They didn't believe it, even Kiyoshi couldn't confirm to the simple explanation.

"Maybe he's abusing her." He once said, after seeing the small bruises on her arm. They were in fact from when she fell of her tree, but who would believe her?

Sakura was unaware of the talk, her husband still heard it. She would worry about him, he didn't go out as often with her.

She stayed beside him, he was a different person in the house.

He would flatter her, hold her, talk to her, he was outgoing.

He loved her, he expressed it.

After a couple of months, Kiyoshi and his friend were walking past the lanes when they saw Syaoran holding someone. The petite figure was wearing a long overcoat, covering her face.

"You worry too much." The figure said, he smiled.

"I do, things change around you Ying Fa." Kiyoshi and his friend told the rest of the town.

Could Syaoran Li be cheating on his wife?

Who is this Ying Fa?

No one spoke this aloud, not even hinted it to Sakura.

Kiyoshi couldn't stand it, he had to confront her, even after her rejection to him. He still loved her.

He decided to do it after she saw him walking through the park.

"Sakura." He said, she stopped and looked at him. She smiled. "Yes?"

Kiyoshi was getting angry, 'How can he cheat on her, she's worth more than he'll ever have.'

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." She tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked, he couldn't stop himself and kissed her. As soon as he did though, she pushed him away. She covered her mouth. "Why did you do-"

"He doesn't deserve you Sakura!" Kiyoshi said. "You can have someone better! I understand you loving someone else, I just can't lose to him."

Sakura started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm tight, causing her to wince in pain.

"Let me go-"

"No! Not until you leave him-"

"I won't do that!" Sakura said fiercly, as she tried to get away from his grip she fell through the bushes, rolling down in the frozen pond covered in thin ice. She broke through and began to drown.

"Sakura!" The people screamed, Kiyoshi was about to jump in when another figure dived into the pond. After a few minutes, the figure came out of the water holding the pale Sakura until they were at the top near the bridge. The figure took off his hood, staring at her.

"Sakura..." He whispered, he held her close, "I'll take her to the hospital." People stopped, Kiyoshi merely stood there. His confusion soon replaced by anger as he saw Syaoran hold her.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was put on the bed and taken into a room.

Syaoran sat on the couch on the side, he looked up at Kiyoshi who was glaring at him.

Syaoran prompted Kiyoshi's outburst.

"How can you sit there and act like you care?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't act like you don't know." He stepped forward. "You don't care about her. You use her." Syaoran lowered his eyes at him.

"I don't use her." He stated.

"I saw the other day, going out with another woman-"

"Your accusation is false." He said.

"Accusing? Accusing? I don't understand any of this. Sakura could've gotten someone better than you! You don't deserve her! Then you cheat on her with another woman-" Syaoran placed his hands on his collar and banged him against the wall.

"You think you can say something like that? I would never do that to her."

"Yeah right, then does Ying Fa ring a bell?" Syaoran then widen his eyes before removing his hands.

"If you're going to accuse me of something, get your facts straight." Soon the doctor came.

"You're her husband?" Syaoran nodded. "I'm glad to tell you that your wife is fine now, no damage had been done. She is awake now if you want to see her." Syaoran nodded and walked inside the room.

"Get me facts straight." Kiyoshi leaned against the wall. "Ying Fa..."

"You speak Chinese?" He looked at his side, a nurse was there.

"Chinese?"

"Yes, Ying Fa is Chinese for cherry blossom. Or in Japanese, Sakura." She said, Kiyoshi widen his eyes. 'That's what he means?'

"No, I don't." He murmured solemnly.

Inside the room:

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, Sakura opened her eyes ans smiled at him.

"Sakura? You haven't called me that since high school." She said, he sat on the bed, his bangs over his eyes. She lowered her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That guy...the one who asked you out once, did he say anything to you?" Sakura looked down.

"Yes...I don't know why he asked me to do that..." Syaoran raised his eyebrow at her. "He stopped me, and then he...he kissed me-I pushed him away! I didn't cheat-"

"I know you won't Sakura." Syaoran said, "What else did he say?"

"He told me...that you don't deserve me...that I should leave you...saying that he can't handle that he lost to someone like you." Sakura looked up at him waiting for his reply, he stood silent until he sighed.

"He's right." Sakura widen his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked scared.

"I don't deserve you." He said, "And there is someone you can find that would be better for you." Sakura placed her hand on his.

"I've been thinking the same thing." She said quietly, "I don't deserve you. You can find someone more pretty and can handle those businesses you do. Someone better than me." She muttered, Syaoran looked up at her.

"Sakura...You are the most beautiful person I ever met. The most perfect, the one I fell in love with." He cupped her chin and kissed her. She placed her hands around his shoulders and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He then pulled away.

"Syaoran?" He chuckled.

"Remember when we were walking back from your dad's?" She nodded. "That guy saw us, he thought I was cheating on you with another woman."

"Ying Fa?" He nodded, she giggled.

"Sakura-" She kissed him again, she smiled at him. "Please call me Ying Fa...I like it when you call me that..." He nodded before kissing her.

The next day, Kiyoshi spread the news. The town still didn't understand their marriage.

No one can break them apart, no one tried.

The town soon started to understand.

Yet he loved her.

And she loved him.

They understand the simplicity in that and knew that they were in fact, really are in love.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to repost this story, initially all of them were deleted somehow and rather than upload every one of them on here, I decided to make a separate site.

I initially didn't want to do anything about it but then decided to go ahead and upload them. Except now it's uploaded in here-

Lanita Sena's CCS Fanfiction - lanitasena (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Uploaded for any fan of the stories, they're in my opinion written... not that well but I managed to salvage what I could from my usb and posted them up. But for anyone who liked them ^^ They were my first fanfics I ever written, just now there's a place for them ^^.


End file.
